It's Ours
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: How 5x05 should have ended : Spoilers for 5x05


Just a one-shot about the AMAZING episode ender :) I actually screamed at one point. I was thinking that they wouldn't do as much as they did. Not that I'm complaining.

I never normally write one-shots to do with episodes.... well I never have so I hope you like it. This just wouldn't leave my mind and I had a spare hour so I thought 'why not?'.

R&R. Hope you enjoy it :D

Just like to say I'm INSANELY jealous of Brennan. Shes gorgeous, intelligent and has Booth.

Hayley x

"What goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah". I lean in and I'm certain she leans in to. This is our moment, the one I've been waiting for since I met her. Everything is happening so slowly. Like some sort of cheesy rom-com. But I know this is real. This is right. This is certain. All of a sudden we both jerk away, hearing the Squints up above us. _"Damn._" I mentally curse, knowing this would have changed everything. For the better.

"Come on you two." Angela says, drink in her hand. "The Ambassador's about to speak". With that, they all walk away. Like they couldn't have waited 3 more minutes. Would it really have killed them? Returning my gaze back to Bones I manage a faint smile, even if I don't mean it. I'm certain she keeps looking at my lips, her eyelashes fluttering down. She smiles at me, almost shyly, as if she knew what would have happened. And the way she's looking at me tells me she did know, and she wouldn't have minded it. In fact, she could have easily enjoyed it as much as I would have. Her hands brush my neck as she adjusts my bow tie. I don't think she's aware of how I feel when she touches me. Even something as simple as her patting me on the shoulder gives me goose bumps. I gently move a strand of her hair behind her shoulders, making sure that I touch her skin if possible. I know she likes it there. I clear my throat and we both make our way to the hall, each of us certain that something has changed, with both of us wanting it. Loving it. Anticipating it.

The entire evening I steal glances at her, sometimes certain she's doing the same to me. I eventually come to the conclusion that my mind is playing tricks on me. I glance over at her again and find that someone has just told her a joke. One she doesn't understand. She's giving him that expression that she gives people when she has no clue to what they are on about. I know I should go over and help her, but I can't. I don't want to let my mind go to reality when standing here, watching her, is so much better. I know that sounds stalkerish, but there's something about her when she's like this. So ...... Bones-like.

Her speech was amazing, as I told her it would be. To most people she seemed at ease, but I noticed how her fingers fiddled with her paper more than normal, how she was constantly searching the mass of people listening to her, how she cleared her throat more than she normally would. I knew she needed something reassuring so, when she caught my eye, I gave her a smile and gave her my warmest eyes. She smiled back and seemed a bit more at ease, but I could tell she was hating every second of it. She practically ran off the stage and headed towards my direction. We both smiled at each other and she was walking towards me. Suddenly a group of people bombarded her with questions and Bones, being the person she is, felt obliged to answer every single one. When she finally finished, an older man, seemingly about 45, approached her and asked her to dance. She, of course, said yes, much to my despair.

And this is where we got up to. Where my brain was going into neutral and my heart went into overdrive. I smile as I remember how I told her the same words the day of her fathers murder trial. It was one of the worst days of my life. Having to say Bones could have killed someone. I glance over at her again.

"..... its a saying Dr Brennan." The older man was explaining. But Bones still had this cute face on her, still clueless. She must have realised I was looking and glanced over at me.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "My partners over there and I need to talk to him. I haven't seen him all night." The man smiled and went to kiss her. Bones turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. Her eyes were on me the whole time and, even though she isn't the most socially aware person, I was certain she saw the look of relief in my eyes. A blind Martian could have seen it. Before I knew it she was stood in front of me, her blue eyes looking into my brown ones. There wasn't anywhere I'd rather be.

"Hey Booth. How was I?" Bones asked nervously. I could see her hands playing with each other. I took them both in my hands and used my thumbs to draw mindless shapes on her palm. This seemed to comfort her as she was acting less anxiously.

"You Bones. You were great. No, you were amazing." Booth said with a smile.

"First Parker, now you?" Brennan said. She remembered.

"You remember?" I ask, shocked and ecstatic that she remembers our time with Parker.

"Of course I do Booth." She replies, as if its the least amazing thing ever. To me, its one of the best things I've ever been told. I smile at her and she smiles back. The music in the background is playing, but I can't hear anything else but my heartbeat. The people in the background are dancing and talking, but all I can see is her. A rather loud voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun.'" The man who was playing the music said. The words echoed through my head as I thought about what happened last time I heard them. I felt Bones tense up and instantly lace my fingers with hers. We were already holding hands but this act, this movement, made the whole thing seem much more intimate. And I was happy with it. I was happy with the way she squeezed my hand in silent thanks as well. I squeezed back and we went to the bar to order a few drinks.

We sat at the bar for little over an hour just enjoying each others company. Sure Bones got offers, but she turned each one down, and each time she did it, my heart jumped out of my chest. I never believed I'd see the day where she would turn down a man for me. I'd had a feeling she'd done it before, but I'd never seen it happen. It was 11pm and I could sense she was getting agitated and annoyed.

"Come on Bones." I said, taking her hand. "Lets go for a walk." She smiled, obliged and then took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine. We walked together out of the hall and into a corridor. She glanced over to a bench, one that we sat down on.

"I meant what I said before Booth. You do change history."

"And I meant what I said. With you."

"I haven't listened to that song since that day." She began. I knew exactly which song and day she was talking about. The day I got shot. "I can't. It reminds of the time I thought you were dead." I could see tears filling her beautiful, blue eyes and hated that I was a source of the pain she was feeling. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her. Remind her that everything was OK, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk our friendship and I couldn't lose the trust she had in me. I couldn't. "Booth?" She asked, fragilely with tears spilling out over her cheeks.

"Yeah Bones?" I replied tenderly, not wanting to scare her or frighten her away.

"Can I have a guy hug?" She asked. I could sense she was nervous but was unsure of why though. Instead of answering I took her in my arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck, something which was fairly intimate so I assumed she would be comfortable with my arms around her waist, holding her tight. Something which I was right on.

"You know Bones. This isn't a guy hug." I told her.

"What?" She muffled, still attached to me.

"This is more than a guy hug. I've never hugged a guy like I hug you. I'll never want to." I said. I suppose I should just tell her everything now. Why wait?

"What is it then?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. A partner hug, a friend hug, anything."

"You mean more to me than that." My heart melted when those words came out of her mouth. If I hadn't been sitting down, I'm certain I would have fallen to the floor.

"You do to me to Bones." Her head rises from my shoulder and she looks into my eyes. We start to lean forward again, slowly. Making sure this is what both of us want. Her lips are so close to mine, I feel her warm breath on me. Her eyes flutter shut and mine do the same. Slowly my lips are drawn to hers and press against them. Softly, testing the waters. I start to move them slowly and I smile against her lips when she begins to reciprocate. The kiss doesn't get too passionate, instead it is filled with emotion. With words I could never say. I pull away, look deep into her eyes and know it's time.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too." She replies. I kiss her again, trying to show her exactly how much I love her. And it's now I know that everything happens eventually. Me and Bones? We just got our eventually.

R&R  Loved this episode so much and it's got me totally hyped for their relationship this season.


End file.
